Beauty of the Dark
by xxBeautifullyBroken1010xx
Summary: AU! Lucy Hart, a quiet-shy girl, has a close encounter with a vampire and is almost ripped to shreds. But is saved by Kol. Now he has claimed her as his and she has to live with him, Rebecca, Elijah, and Klaus. This should be interesting. Kol/OC *Rating May Go Up*
1. Mine

I made my way through classes. As I always did. It had been yet _another_ boring day at Mystic Falls High School. But finally I could get to the place I've been waiting to go all day.

The Grill.

I went there everyday after school. I'd sit down with a good book, order some fries and a coke, sometimes something else, all in hopes that _he'd_ show up.

Kol Mikaelson.

Yes, I had an unhealthy obsession with him, but could you blame me? He was gorgeous. He was way out of my league, I knew that, but it didn't hurt to just look at him.

I sat at my usual table in the back. No where near the pool tables or the bar. Somewhere where I went unnoticed. As per usual, the waitress took forever to get to me and failed to hear me when I called to her. But that didn't matter.

I wasn't here for the food, just him. Plus, I had a book, so I was good. Ha.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, my food came, my fries, and I picked at them as I continued reading my book. That's when he entered. Kol and his brother Klaus.

I knew all about them. Well, not all about them, just that they were a super rich family that moved into town about five or six months ago and have definitely been the talk of the town. They all looked like they were sculptured by angels.

For a long while I thought there were only four of them, but recently discovered that their fifth family member died. How horribly tragic. I couldn't even begin to image what kind of grief they must be going through.

Though, as I peeked over my book to get a glimpse of them, I realized how happy they seemed. Buying drinks, scanning the room, looking at the ladies. Like I didn't notice. And they leaned against the counter, smirking at the crowd. As if they were sharing a joke only they knew.

Life seemed pleasant for them. Must be nice being rich. Having family. Mine were long gone. I emancipated myself. They didn't care about me, so I figured why not just leave? And I did.

I continued to stare at Kol shamelessly. He didn't notice me anyway. No one really did. Basically, I could stare at him for hours upon hours and none would be the wiser. Which I sometimes did. But not all the time...uh, did I just sound like a stalker?

Yea, I thought so.

For who knows how long, I sat there looking at him, glancing between him and my book. He didn't have a clue. Which was good. It'd be awkward if he approached me. I sighed, realizing it was time to go, so I paid for my stuff and left.

It was late now. Somewhere between 7 and 8. I didn't know. The sun was down, and it was dark outside. Only street lights to guide my way home. For some reason or another, I decided to take a short cut home through the woods.

Looking back, I wish I hadn't.

As I made my way through the woods, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I stopped, looked around - which was pointless considering I couldn't see much in the dark - but no one was there.

So I kept walking. And the feeling of being watched remained. I quickened my pace, hoping that all this was just in my head. Unfortunately, I was wrong.

**SNAP.**

I turned around, trying to find the source of the sound I had just heard. But again, no one was there. It was just me. Then I turned back around and almost collided with someone. I screamed and jumped backwards.

"Oh my god. You scared me." I said to the man, putting a hand over my heart.

"Sorry." He grinned.

"It's fine." I assured him, smiling.

"You know, a girl like you shouldn't be walking around alone." He said. "It's dangerous."

As he said that, four other men came out of the shadows, surrounding me.

"Um, yea. Your right." I said, backing up a bit. "I better get home quickly then."

"Your not going anywhere." One of the others said.

In a flashed I was thrown against a tree and knocked to the ground. The men laughed and walked closer. Closing me in. I got up and ran, but I didn't get far. Again, I was sent flying, the men had amazing strength. Almost unnatural.

Blood dripped from the cut on my head and by the throbbing in my ankle, it seemed to be sprained. I was trapped. They came in closer. Still laughing. One man made a move for me, I shut my eyes, bracing for impact. But it never came.

I opened my eyes to see the man I was talking with earlier on the ground, yards away, and the other four where looking to the right in complete and otter fear. I followed their gaze to see what they were looking at. I had to squint to get a good look. And I was shocked when I finally realized who it was.

_Kol!_

"Gentlemen. Didn't your mother teach you not to hit a lady?" He taunted them.

"Kol." They seemed to gasp in unison.

"So you do know who I am."

Kol smirked, looking amused. But in a split second his face went from smirking to disappointment. He shook his head, as if he was their dad and they just told him they only got to first base with the girl they were dating.

"I don't like it when others play with my toys." He told them.

_Toy? He couldn't possibly be talking about me. Could he?_

"We're sorry." The first man, most likely the leader of the group, said. "We didn't know she was yours."

_Me? His? Was this some kind of joke?_

"It's a little late for apologizes." Kol said.

With amazing, and unnatural speed, Kol sent the pack leader flying against the tree. Rendering him unconscious. At this point the other four went into attack mode and all came at him at once. He merely smirked, fending them off with ease.

Soon, he had gotten a tree branch, breaking it in half, and stuck each of them with it. Each of them fell to the floor, their face becoming extremely pale and veins popping to the surface. I watched on the sidelines in horror as he killed the last one and was now headed for the leader.

"NO! I'm sorry! It won't happen again." The pack leader promised.

"Your right." Kol pinned him. "It won't."

Then he struck him with the branch. The man died instantly. Kol got off him, dusting himself off as he stood up. Then he turned to me, smirking.

_Holy heck! He's coming!_

_MOVE DUMBASS! _My inner voice told me.

I tried, but the pain in my ankle was too much and I remain helpless. I backed into the tree further as if it would swallow me. Kol stood in front of me for a moment, examining me, then kneeled in front of me.

"That looks bad." He gestured to my cut on my forehead and my ankle.

"Stay away from me!" I warned.

"Don't worry." He cooed. "I would never hurt you."

He brushed the loose strands of hair from my forehead. I slapped his hand away instantly. When did I grow a backbone?

He smirked. Without saying a word, his eyes turned blood shot red and veins formed under his eyes, and then he bit into his wrist.

"Drink." He commanded, shoving his wrist toward me. "It'll help."

"NO! Get away from me! Whatever you are!" I shoved his arm away.

It didn't help. He only shoved his wrist into my mouth. forcing me to swallow the thick red liquid. The taste was awful, I wanted to gag. And I did, when he removed his wrist from my mouth. I spit and whipped my mouth. Trying to forget the taste. Then suddenly, the pain was gone and so was the cut.

"See?" He smirked, still in front of me. "All better."

"What are you?" I asked cautiously.

"We can discuss that later." He stood up. "But for now, I'm taking you home."

"Home?" I guessed he wasn't talking about my house.

"Yes, home. My home." He repeated. "Your mine now."

Kol picked me up bridal style and then we speed off.

* * *

**Well, how did you like it? **

**Slow start, but it'll pick up. :D Review, please and thx. :P**


	2. The Truth is Out There

The next morning I woke, praying that it all had been some crazy dream. But I looked to my right to find Kol sleeping next to me. We were in some house, most likely his, asleep on his bed, in his room. I assumed.

So, it wasn't a dream. I was really kidnapped by a...a...what was he? A vampire was the most obvious, but maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was a werewolf or shape shifter or some other monster. It stunned me how good I was taking this. Though, deep down, I always knew Kol was different.

Isn't that what drew me to him in the first place?

It didn't matter now. All I knew is I had to get the flip out of here. There was no way in hell I was spending the rest of my life with this homicidal maniac.

So, carefully and quietly, I rolled out of bed. When I was in an upright position, I turned to see if I woke him. I hadn't. I let out a breath, then continued. Slowly, I placed my feet firmly on the floor and got up.

Again, I turned to make sure he hadn't stirred. Still, he was asleep. Or so I guessed. I only took about two steps before I felt someone grab my wrist. I yelped in surprise and turned to see Kol, smirking at me.

"Morning, darling." He grinned. "Sleep well?"

"Yes?" I questioned. Not sure if he really wanted an answer.

"Yes?" He chuckled. "You don't know if you slept well?"

"Well...I mean...I did-"

"Good. Now on to more pressing matters. Like, where were you going?" His face suddenly darkened.

"Home." I whispered, but then tried again. "Home. I'm going home."

"Oh, are you now?" Kol had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yes." I stated firmly.

I tried to snatch my hand away from him, but his grip only tightened. Kol stared up at me and I stared back. Neither one of us moved. Like we were in the middle of a staring contest. But eventually, I had to look away. Which he responded with a chuckle.

"This is your home now." He told me, removing his hand.

"What?" I asked. "You can't do that. You can't keep me here against my will. It's kidnapping!"

"Oh, but I can." He leaned back on the bed, putting his hands behind his head.

I didn't respond that time. Instead, I dashed to the door, but he beat me to it. Stopping me dead in my tracks with his amazing speed. I backed away from him, horror written all over my face, I was sure.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I'm a vampire." He told me. "But not just any vampire, an original vampire. One of the first."

"That's impossible. Vampires don't exist." I stuttered.

"You have so much to learn." He cooed, edging closer to me. "Are you hungry?"

So we went from Vampires to breakfast? Just like that? What the flip is wrong with this guy-thing? How could he be so casual about everything? And why, out of all the people in Mystic Falls, why did he pick _me_?

"Why me?" I voiced my question aloud.

"Why you what?" Kol asked.

"You said I was yours. Why me?" I asked, truly baffled. "Out of all the girls you could of had, why me?"

He took a few steps closer to me. So, that we were only a few inches apart. Lightly, he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Because I find you interesting." He said seriously.

How could someone so attractive find me interesting? I mean, I was the polar opposite of intresting. I was boring. I read books and went to school. I had no social life and I got average grades. No boyfriend, due to either my lack of intrest or lack of looks. I was just...a loser.

I shouldn't of been asking myself those questions. I shouldn't of been thinking about how good he looked. He was a monster for christ sakes! Like he said, I was his _toy_. Not his_ girlfriend_. Just a plaything to him. That's all. This was all a game to him.

And he was winning.

"Now that that's settled." Kol clapped his hands together. "Let's get you something to eat."

* * *

**I know this one was kinda short, but I didn't really know where I was going with this.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed it though. Review please.**


	3. I've Been Watching You

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**And so sorry about not updating yesterday! Hope this makes up for it.**

* * *

Kol lead me down to the kitchen and proceeded to make me breakfast. Eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage. As I ate, he filled me in on everything in the supernatural world. Vampires, witches, werewolves, hybrids, doppelgängers and more. It was a lot to take in.

"Morning all." Klaus, Kol's brother, said. "And who's this?"

"Probably another one of his puppets." Rebecca responded.

Kol smirked. "Actually, she is. This is Lucy Hart."

"Don't you go to Mystic Falls high school?" Rebecca asked me.

"Yea." I was surprised she even knew.

"High schoolers?" She looked to Kol. "I thought humans were beneath you, brother."

"They are. But she's different." He smirked in my direction, causing me to blush.

"Which brings me back to: Why me?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"Not much self esteem with this one, is there?" Klaus chimed in.

"That's one of the many reason's I like her." Kol rapped his arm around me.

"You always did pick the easy lays." Rebecca sneered.

"At least I'm not one. Like some people." He smirked.

Rebecca's face went red with anger. You could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears. I suppose she doesn't like being called a slut. Well, serves her right, she shouldn't be calling me one. She doesn't even know me.

After a moment of silence, I decided to speak up.

"There's a lot of love in this room." I said sarcastically.

Kol and Klaus chuckled as Rebecca gave a fake smile and left.

"Don't mind her, love." Klaus told me. "She just needs an attitude adjustment."

"PMS vampire?" I asked.

They both laughed.

"You know, Kol. She's starting to grow on me." Klaus told him. "Well, I'll leave you two alone."

And with that he was gone. It was just us now. We sat there in silence. Once he noticed I was done with my breakfast, he picked up the plate and did the dish. I was surprised he didn't have a servant or something do that for him.

Did they even have servants?

"I've noticed." Kol said suddenly.

"Noticed what?" Where was he going with this?

"How you watch me." He said, causing me to blush.

He couldn't possibly know. Could he?

"You think I haven't noticed you watching me?" Kol asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "I have. And I've been watching you too."

"What?"

"I've been wat-" I cut him off.

"NO! Don't say it again." I waved my arms in front of my face, as if that would erase the thing he just said.

He chuckled. "Well, what? I told you I found you interesting."

"Yea..." I murmured.

"It's funny, really. How discreet you thought you were being, sitting at the back table, going to the grill almost everyday..." He smirked.

Dear god, he HAS noticed.

"I didn't go everyday." I tried to glare, but the blush on my face kind of ruined it.

"Yes you did." Kol said. "And I did too."

"You did?" I shook my head. "But I never saw you."

"I know, I told you I was watching you." He told me.

Ok, now this was getting a little creepy. I mean, how long has he been watching me. Did he follow me around? Did he stalk me? Did he follow me home and watch from outside in the bushes like a perv?

"Most women I attract are confident and just stride right up to me and ask me out on a date." He paused then look at me. "But not you."

"Well...I had my reasons." I lied.

The truth was I was just too insecure to talk to him. I mean, look at me and look at him. I'm a shy, insecure, not hot girl. He's a confident, handsome, bad boy who could have any girl he wants. We just don't mix.

"You were just afraid of being rejected." He told me. "That's why you kept your distance. Isn't it."

"Well-"

"Exactly!" He grinned.

"This whole interrupting me thing isn't cute. Can you stop" I glared.

"Whatever you want, darling." He stood up. "Now. Let's go."

"Go where?" I asked, not moving from my seat.

"Shopping of course." He said. "Your going to need new clothes."

"New clothes?"

Why did I have a bad feeling about this? Oh, yea, because he's a perv and his definition of new clothes could mean slutty clothes.

Shoot.


	4. Shopping

**SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS: xLadyInBluex, peardrop101, ChelseaBaby91, Katester514, Lenna, Rose d'Epine, guest, Queensly92, wileby**

**P.S. If you guys have or know any good Kol/OC Stories send them my way. I'd love to read some. :) Thanks. Kisses. XD**

* * *

It was a weekday so everyone was at school. The mall was completely empty when Kol and I arrived. We went to a few stores and even went to the food court to eat, but then of course, Kol suggested that I needed underwear and stuff too. So off we went. And guess where he choose?

Yep, Victoria's Secret.

The sign seemed to mock me as I stood there looking up at it. Was Kol serious? Victoria's Secret? Couldn't we have just gone to walmart or hell JC Penny's? No. Of course not. This was the perverted Kol I was talking about. Of course_ he'd_ choose this place.

"I already have plenty of undergarments, thank you." I started to walk off.

But he caught me by the wrist and yanked me back.

"Come now, darling." Kol pulled me in the store. "Just look around."

"This place is expensive." I told him, hoping he'd turn around and go somewhere else.

"I'm rich, darling. You can buy whatever you want." Kol smirked.

_Damn!_

"Well, then...Aren't you gonna leave? This is sorta a girl thing." I reminded him.

"I'm not letting you out of my sights." Kol said. "You could try to escape."

He and I both knew I wasn't going anywhere. I simply glared. He knew I wouldn't, which is why he smirked when I continued to glare at his unmoving figure.

"Fine. Stay." I sighed. "Be a pervert."

"Will do." He grinned.

I scanned the racks, as he watched over my shoulder, but eventually he left. Must of got bored or something. Boy was I wrong. Not 5 minutes later he came back, holding something behind his back. Smirking as he walked up to me.

"What is that?" I pointed behind his back.

"Just some things I'd like you to try on for me."

He then pulled out about 5 pairs of bars and underwear. A purple set, a dark pink set, a blood red set, a dark blue set, and a black set. They were all the same brand. Or so it seemed. They all had the same design just different colors.

"I didn't know what size you were, so I guessed." He smirked, shoving the garments in my hands. "Go try it on."

"No." I shoved the bars and what not back in his hands. He shoved it back.

"You will try these on and model them for me." His pupils dilated as he said it.

_The hell I am!_

But for some reason, my legs betrayed my brain as I made my way to the dressing rooms. He followed close behind.

"What the hell?" I asked myself as we entered the dressing room area.

"It's called compulsion. In case you were wondering." He plopped down on a chair just outside the dressing rooms.

"Compulsion?" I asked.

"Mind control." He smirked. "Now hurry up. I don't like to be kept waiting."

I growled at him as I made my way into one of the dressing rooms. I was just glad he wasn't going to come in with me. But the modeling part had me a bit worried.

"Try on the dark red pair first." He commanded from outside the door.

And if I didn't, I knew he'd just do his mind control thing again. So, instead of doing the opposite of what he said like I'd originally planned, I just did as he said and put on the dark red pair of under garments. To my disbelief, they fit perfectly. And I didn't look half bad either.

"Done in there?" He asked from the other side of the door.

"Well, yea-"

"Then come out."

Not having a choice, I opened the door.

I watched as he smirked, scanning over my body from head to toe. I blushed as he came closer to me, to get a better look. I shut my eyes tightly as I waited for him to slam me with a rude comment. But it never came.

"Wonderful, darling." He grinned.

"Can I take it off now?" I practically begged.

Poor choice of words on my part.

"What a great idea."

Before I could protest he shoved me into the dressing room. Not bothering to close the door at all. He had me pinned against the back wall. Me in nothing but underwear and a bar, him fully clothed. You can see how uncomfortable this is.

With his hands pressed firmly to my hips, he moved closer to me, not leaving any space between us. Our bodies flush against each other. He brought his head down into the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent. My breathing hitched in my throat.

"Mmm." He groaned. "I've been just dying for a taste."

His fangs came out and lightly skimmed up my neck. As if getting a feel for me. I shut my eyes once again, waiting for him to strike, but I was miraculously saved at the last moment.

"Kol!"

Kol stopped what he was doing and turned slightly. I looked over him and saw Klaus.

What the hell was he doing here?

Who cares? He just saved your ass!

"Elijah said you'd be here." Klaus said. "Get your things, we're going home."

Kol sighed and backed away from me. I blushed slightly when Klaus noticed I was only wearing underwear and a bra and did a once over of my body. I shoved Kol out of the door and shut it. Finally, I could get dressed. I felt so ashamed that Kol's brother saw me half naked.

This was officially the most embarrassing day of my life.

* * *

**I'm actually quite pleased with this chapter.**

**What about you guys? :)**


	5. The Great Escape Or Not

**Thanks again for all your reviews. :)**

* * *

It had been two days since the shopping mall incident. Kol got a good ear full from Klaus about living in peace and what not. Apparently, these vamps were trying to co-exist with humans and live peacefully.

I could see it now, "We come in peace."

Yea right!

But they did seem to be trying. However, that didn't change Kol's actions with me. He was still a pervert and has tried biting me twice now. Did I mention it was the same day. Yep. But luckily someone was always there to stop him. IT seemed.

Usually Elijah. God, I love that dude. He has been a lifesaver! If Kol gets out of line, Elijah is just always there. Like some freaking guardian angel sent from heaven above. Except he's a vampire, not an angel. But you get it.

Today when I woke up, I realized something. I was tired of being here, even if my kidnapper was hot. You'd think someone from school or even town would say "hey, where's Lucy?" But no such luck. I'm invisible, remember? It's one of my superpowers apparently. Back then it was a blessing, but now, I would of been more outgoing.

Then someone would come to save me. But nope. I had to save myself. And thus, my escape plan was born.

I sat down at the kitchen island as usual and just ate my breakfast in silence. For some odd reason, Kol was nowhere in sight this morning. I was going to ask Rebecca about it, but the look she gave me said don't-fuck-with-me-today. So I waited for Klaus to come down.

"Have you seen Kol?" I asked Klaus the second he entered the kitchen.

"Miss him already, do you love?" Klaus joked.

I glared. "Not funny."

"Yes, I see." Klaus chuckled. "I believe he left somewhere this morning. He'll be back later."

Without giving me a chance to reply, Klaus left. I was left in the kitchen alone. Exploding with excitement. The idiot just left me here! Alone! What a fucking dumbass! This is my chance. If I go now. I could just run and run and he'd never find me.

Well, he would, but I could go to my house, which isn't too far from here and then I could go inside. He can't come in my house cause he hasn't been invited in. HA! I win! I'd be free of that stupid prick. That stupid, arrogant, hot, prick.

Trying not to draw attention to myself, I did my dishes, as I would normally and decided I'd be very silent and casual as I left. When the dishes were done, I walked normally to the front door, not looking around to see if I was about to get caught.

I mean, if I looked around it would make me look suspicious and then someone would ask where I was going. IT's better if I just walk slowly to the door and pretend I don't even know where I'm going. Yea, that could work.

I reached the front door and opened it. And I was surprised when no one stopped me. I made my way outside, closed the front door, expecting someone to stop me dead in my tracks, but no one came. It was just me.

I walked down the long driveway, noticing there were no cars. Not that there were anyway. Then I started picking up my pace, like the floor was started to melt under my feet. Soon I was jogging and then just broke out into a run.

When I think I'm home free, meaning just making it out of the drive way, I run into a wall. I wobbled and when two arms reached out to catch me, I realized it wasn't a wall.

"Kol." I gasp, trying to back away, but his grip only tightens.

"Hello, Darling." Kol smirks down at me. "And where were you going in such a rush?"

"Uh...MORNING JOG!" I burst out.

"Your lying." He glares at me, tightening his hands around my forearms.

"Ow. Kol, stop. That hurts." I wince when he tightens a little more, then somewhat loosens his grip.

"Now. Where were you really going?" His pupils dilate like last time.

"I was trying to escape." The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

I facepalmed myself metal.

_STUPID! I HATE COMPULSION_!

"That's what I thought." He smirked. "Now, what will I do about that?"

"About...?" I trailed off.

"You trying to escape of course." He said a bit to cheerily. "I suppose I'll just have to take away your free will..."

"What! You can't do that!" I yelled.

"Oh but I can." He grabbed my arms, forcing me to face him and be still. "From now on, you will do what I say when I say. No arguments. Understood?"

"I understand." I said, not really wanting to.

"Fantastic." He replied. "Now. Let's go inside. Shall we? We can test out if that compulsion really works." He winked.

OH DEAR GOD!

* * *

**A little shorter than usual but I MIGHT post another chapter tonight. Maybe. Idk. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. ;)**


	6. Pleasure

**Two chapters in one day. I know, I'm awesome! :D Lol XD**

* * *

Kol and I were the only ones in the house when we went back inside. Rebecca was at school, Klaus was who knows where, and Elijah was no where in sight. The one time I could really use him and he's no where to be found. Of course, just my freaking luck.

And to think I called him my guardian angel. Pssh.

Kol didn't speak as he led me up the stairs. Occasionally, he would turn around - as if I had left - and smirk. He definitely had something evil on his mind. And my suspicions were confirmed when he lead me up to his room. Or I mean..."our" room.

"Kol." My voice wavered. "What are we doing?"

His response was a smirk. I suddenly got this really bad feeling. Why did I have this feeling something very...perverted was about to happen in this room.

Smirking, still, he closed the door behind him. For minutes - it seemed - he just stood there, looking at me with a smug grin on his face. As if he knew some funny joke only he knew and was about to tell me it.

"Let's see if it works." He smirked at me.

"You know it works." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, I'm going to test it out anyway." He said. "Take off your shirt."

_PERVERT!_ My mind screamed but my body had it's own mind. I gripped my shirt and pulled it about half way up when he stopped me.

"Stop." He commanded.

_Thank god!_

"Do it slowly." He instructed.

_UGH! THE NEVER ON HIM! I HATE HIM! HATE HIM! HATE HIM! HATE HIM!_

Instead of resisting, I did just as I was told. He watched in fascination as I slowly slid my shirt up over my head. Disposing of it on the floor.

"Very good, Darling." He smirked. "Now do the same with your pants."

_Oh my god! What a fucking pervert!_

I clenched my teeth as I started to undo the button on my pants.

"Lose the face." He told me.

I did as I was told.

I continued to undo the second button on my pants, yes it had two for some reason, and then slowly slid the zipper down. His gaze followed my hands as I slowly slid my jeans down to my ankles. They pooled at my feet until I kicked them off to the side with my shirt.

For a moment, he stood there, looking at me. I tried to cover myself, but he told me to not do that, so I was forced to just stand there as he checked me out. Smirking he made his way up to me. Only leaving inches between us.

"Don't be shy, darling." He stroked my cheek lightly. "Your gorgeous."

Gorgeous? Me? No. I think this boy needs glasses.

"We never got to finish what we were doing in the dressing room." He told me, pulling me extra close.

We stood nose to nose. My heart was hammering in my chest. He smirked probably noticing my blush.

"K-Kol." I stammered, trying to push him away. But failed.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt." He promised. "In fact, you'll like it."

I gulped.

He sat down on the bed, sitting me on his lap. So that I was straddling him. He pressed his nose into my neck, inhaling my scent. Like he did the last time. My breathing hitched as he placed a small feather like kiss on the crook of my neck.

I didn't see it, but I could almost feel his face changing just at the sight of my neck. It made my heart beat speed up. Then slowly, he sank his fangs into my neck. I could hear my skin breaking. But I didn't feel any pain.

Only pleasure.

I moaned as he drank my blood. I could hear him gulping it down, groaning as he went. Like I was the sweetest thing he ever tasted. My core was throbbing. Aching to be touched. I couldn't believe how good this felt.

Why did I hate him again?

Then he pulled away. I gave him a confused look as he wiped his mouth and looked me in the eyes.

"See?" He smirked. "It didn't hurt at all, did it?"

I growled and got off him.

"Don't be like that. We can always do it again some other time." He promised. "But first."

Then he bit into his wrist. This time I got to see his face morph. The white of his eyes were blood shot and veins reviled themselves just below his eyes. He offered his wrist to me and I shoved it away.

"EW! No." I told him. "I'm not drinking that!"

"Trust me. You'll need it." He pointed at my wound.

Now that he mentioned it, I did feel a bit light headed.

So like the idiot I was, I took his wrist and started to drink his blood. I gagged and tried to pull his wrist away, but he just held my head there. Immobilizing me. Soon the thick liquid started to taste sweet and I could feel the wound in my neck close up.

He pulled his wrist away and I whimpered.

"Trust me." He said. "You don't want that much in your system."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because. The more you have, the longer it takes to pass out of your system." He explained.

"So?" I said.

"If you die with vampire blood in your system, you'll become a vampire." He said.

"Oh." I nodded.

"So, Lunch?" Kol chuckled.

"Very funny." I fake laughed.

"I meant for you." He clarified.

"Oh." I said. "Then yes."

He smirked and lead me down to the kitchen.

I hate to say this, but I think I'm falling for Kol all over again.


	7. Jealousy and Anger

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I made this one a little longer than my others to make up for it.**

**Anyway, I'm really glad you all are liking the story.**

**Here's another chapter for you viewing pleasure. :P Happy reading.**

* * *

So Kol and I did get lunch. At the Grill. Yep, he let me out even though I just tried escaping. Though, he had rules. I was not allowed to go to anyone for help or tell them about my kidnapping situation. Nor was I allowed to try to escape. Basically, I was to stay by him at all times unless he said otherwise.

We entered the grill and we sat down at a table. Eventually, Matt - our waiter - took our orders and left. I was a little disappointed that he didn't recognize me and was even more disappointed that he didn't noticed I've been missing from school for the past week.

That just shows how invisible I was in life.

"Here you go." Matt gave us our plates of food.

I only knew his name because in freshman year I had a crush on him.

"Thanks." I smiled as Kol ignored him completely.

Matt was about to turn away when suddenly he got this weird look on his face and turned back to us.

"Hey." He said to me. "Don't you go to Mystic Falls High School?"

"Yea, I do." Oh my gosh he recognizes me!

"I knew you looked familiar." He smiled at me. "You've been absent for a few days. You okay?"

Oh how sweet! He's kinda worried...kinda. Oh Matt, your mistaken, I've been missing all week.

"She's fine. Just been with me." Kol smirked.

"Which brings me to: Why are you hanging out with him?" That was bold of Matt.

"We've just been getting to know each other." Kol smirked suggestively.

"It's not like that!" I defended myself. "It's just...I...ugh!"

I wanted to say "HELP! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A VAMP!" but Kol said I couldn't, so I couldn't. Damn him!

That and the fact that saying the word "vamp" would just make me look like a loon.

So I reworded my excuse.

"I've just been kinda sick and Kol's a good friend of mine. He's been taking care of me." I lied.

"_Kol_? Has been taking care of _you_?" Matt asked.

Yes Matt, I know this isn't a good lie and I know Kol's a douche, but hey, I had to lie.

"Yea. Is there a problem?" I asked innocently.

"Uh...no. No." Matt shook his head, then smiled. "Well you look okay now. Are you going to be back at school tomorrow?"

I looked to Kol, who had been glaring between me and Matt. Probably wasn't happy about the interrogation.

"Maybe. I might be gone an extra day or two." Kol seemed to be fine with my lie.

"Oh ok. Well, hope you feel better." Matt then left.

"How awkward." I muttered. "When _am_ I going back to school?"

"Oh, your not." Kol told me.

"But he's going to know I'm missing. Someone is going to realize that I'm missing sooner or later." I snapped at him.

"Yes, now that Matt knows it could cause a problem." Kol nodded.

"What do you mean? You saying you two have history or something?" I just had this weird feeling they did.

"Yes, we do. Along with the Salvatore's and Gilberts." Kol explained.

"So, do they know about the whole...undead thing?" I asked.

"You mean, that were vampire's?" Kol questioned.

I nodded slowly.

"Yes they know." Kol smirked. "In fact, the Salvatore's are vampires too."

Damon and Stefan Salvatore are vamps! What the flip? How did I not know!

"How many vamps are in this town." I whispered.

"Too many to count, darling." He grinned. "Speaking of which, You know your history teacher."

"Mr. Saltzman? What about him?" I asked.

Kol smirked. "He's a _vampire_ hunter."

Alaric hunts these things?...I wonder if he's any good...

"Even Meredith knows about the vampires. She even uses our blood to cheat in her practices." He told me.

"Meredith? You mean Dr. Fells?" I asked.

He nodded. "There is even a council that deals with all the vampire stuff that goes on. They cover things up, but never can catch a vamp."

There's a fucking council! Well, whoever they were, they SUCKED at their job!

"Oh, and you should know that Caroline is a vampire and so is Tyler, well actually he's half wolf as well." Kol said.

"Half wolf?" I asked. "So he's a-"

"Werewolf." Kol finished for me.

"Oh my god." I breathed.

After that, Kol and I ate in silence. It was astounding that I didn't know about any of this. A secret council, vampire hunters, werewolf's. I mean, he told me about it, but never explained it was happing right here in Mystic Falls. From what I've heard this is some kind of supernatural hot spot.

"I need to pee." I said abruptly.

What I really needed was some space. But the bathroom would just have to do. If I went outside to get some air, he'd get suspicious.

"Well then go." Kol snapped.

Geesh! What was his deal.

I didn't wait around to find out. I fled to the bathroom and first checked to make sure no one was in there. I needed space. No one was in there. So I paced around for a minute, just thinking things over, then splashed some water on my face. And then walked out.

I wasn't watching were I was going and bumped right into someone.

"Whoa." I looked up to see Damon smirking at me. "Where's the fire?"

I just looked at him, his hands holding my forearms. For a minute, I forgot that his beautiful creature before me was actually a monster. He was probably thinking all kinds of ways to kill me right now.

"Hello?" He waved a hand in front of my face, no longer holding my forearms. "Anybody home?"

"Oh, uh. Sorry." I said snapping out of it. "Didn't see you there."

"It's fine." Insert awkward silence here. "We never met. I'm Damon Salvatore."

He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Lucy Hart." I smiled, but was freaking out on the inside.

Then we just had some small talk. Where I went to school, what grade I was in, how old I was. Stuff like that. As we talked I noticed Matt would occasionally look at us. They were friends, but I assumed he knew that Damon was a vamp. Maybe he thought I wasn't safe around him.

Suddenly, our conversation turned to Kol. He asked me where we met, how long I've known him. And I just told him many lies. Hoping he'd see through my act and rescue me. But who's to say that Damon isn't just like Kol? They are both vamps. Do all vamps act alike? Or what?

"Lucy!" A sharp voice interrupted our conversation.

Kol was standing behind Damon with his arms crossed and a pissed off look on his face. Damon only smirked and turned to face Kol. I was standing behind him, looking over his shoulder at Kol.

"Kol." Damon grinned.

"Damon." He smirked, then looked to me. "We're leaving."

"Maybe she doesn't want to leave with you." Damon suggested.

"Maybe you should mind your own business." Kol told him. "I said,_ let's go_."

I stood there for a moment, as if contemplating whether to go or not, but eventually, I just gave up. Damon watched me carefully as I went around him and Kol pulled me out of the Grill.

As we walked down the street - and the further away we got from people - It seemed the tighter Kol's grip got on my arm.

"Ow. Kol." I tried to pry his hand off my arm, but failed. "Let go!"

Kol stopped suddenly and turned to face me. Anger was relevant in his features as he glared at me. Still gripping my arm tightly. I hissed in pain, but that only seemed to egg him on and his grip continued to tighten.

"Please." I begged, tears in my eyes as I tried to pry his hand off. "Let go."

He loosened his grip a little.

"Did I not tell you to talk to anyone!" He growled out.

"You said not to try to get them to help me. Which I couldn't since you compelled me."

His grip tightened again and I let out a small shriek.

"Did I not tell you to talk to anyone!" He repeated.

"Ok, yes!" I just wanted him to stop squeezing my arm.

"Not ok! How dare you speak to Damon Salvatore!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry!" I said.

"Not as sorry as your going to be!" He shouted.

Then he dragged me back to his house, his grip only tightening as we got closer. If this was him holding back his anger, what was he going to do once he could let out his anger?


	8. Bless You, Guardian Angel

**Thanks again for all the awesome reviews. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Kol tossed me through the front door of Klaus' mansion with ease. He threw me so hard that I fell to the ground. Looking around, I noticed that no one was home. STILL! Where the hell were they? Kol slamming the door brought my attention back to him.

"Get up." He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and dragged me up.

"What is your deal! Stop tossing me around! I'm not your punching bag!" I yelled at him.

He didn't say anything, instead he gripped my unbruised arm and dragged me up to his room. So I assumed.

And I assumed correctly! He tossed me into the room, slamming the door shut. I backed away from him as he just stood by the door, glaring at me. Then suddenly, he zipped in front of me and pushed me roughly against the back wall of the room.

"OW! STOP!" I demanded, but my protest fell on deaf ears.

"Why were you talking with Damon Salvatore?" He growled.

"I accidently bumped into him. And so what if I was?" I shot back.

"So what if you were?" Kol mocked, smirking. "So what is that he will go tell his none vampire lover and his brother about your kidnapping!"

"BULL!" I called him out on his bluff. "This has nothing to do with that. Your not scared of them. Why are you really angry?"

He didn't say anything. Only glared. Keeping his hands by my head, trapping me, and staying only inches within my face.

"I mean, your acting like your some jealous boyfriend." I continued.

Silence.

Then it suddenly clicked.

"Oh my god." I realized something then. "Your jealous."

"Don't be ridiculous." He huffed. "You mean nothing to me. Your just here for my entertainment."

Kol smirked as he said it, there was even an emptiness in his eyes, but for some reason, I knew that it was a lie. He was jealous. Of Damon. He was afraid Damon would steal me away from him. He was afraid I liked Damon better than him.

"I don't like him." I decided to clear it up for him now.

"What?" He asked, suddenly confused.

"Damon. I don't like him." I assured him. "But right now, I think I might prefer him over you."

I said it with a smirk on my face and satisfaction in my heart, when I saw the look on his face. It was priceless. I don't know what possessed me to say it, but I did.

For those of you who don't know, being a smart ass to Kol...not a good idea. Just thought you should know, for future reference.

Kol's face changed into vamp mode, as I called it, and suddenly I was thrown across the room. I bounced off the bed and onto the floor. I was definitely going to be sore tomorrow morning. He stalked over to me and threw me on the bed.

The pure anger I saw on his face, didn't quite match the disappointment I saw in his eyes.

"You little, wench!" He growled, pinning me to the bed. Towering over me. "How dare you imply Damon is better than me."

There he goes again, twisting my words. Though, I did sorta imply that.

"I didn't _imply_ it. I _said_ it!"

Why did I say_ that_? I know that would make him angry, but wasn't that the point?

Suddenly, Kol ripped my shirt from my body and dug his fangs into the side of my neck. I screamed in agony as he drank from my neck greedily. He tore at the throat, ripping some of the skin, and I let out a shriek of pain.

I tried to push him off me, but the more I struggled, the worse the pain. He was sick of me trying to use my arms to push him away, so he gripped my wrists tightly, like he had with my forearms earlier, pinning me again. I could already fell the bruises forming on my wrists.

After some time, I started to feel tired and light headed.

_Maybe just a nap._

My eyelids drooped and I was about to pass out when I felt Kol being ripped off me. Ripping most of my skin from my neck with him. Without him there gulping up my blood, I could fell it gushing out of the side of my neck.

I remember Elijah standing over me with a worried look on his face.

He had saved me.

_Bless you, guardian angel._

* * *

**I'm sorry this may or may not have been kinda sort. **

**But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. :D**


	9. Goodbye Stranger

The next morning I woke up in my own bed.

Wait...my bed? I'm home? When did I...?

Then I remembered last night. I lifted my hand to my neck and realized that there was no mark at all. I was completely healed. It must of been Elijah...Elijah. If it wasn't for him, I would of probably of been dead by now. And for what? For talking to some guy Kol didn't like?

_Kol...I wonder what he's doing right now._

Quickly, I got up and changed out of my clothes, not bothering to shower or anything. I just had some aching need to see Kol. Even after everything he did, I still felt something for him. He was a monster, but I don't think I really cared.

I ran all the way down my street towards Klaus' mansion. After some time, I made it there, huffing and puffing, trying to breath. I ended up stopping half way up the driveway, just so I could catch my breath.

Then, when I finally was able to breath, I made my way up to the front door.

I knocked on the door, as hard as I could. When I got no response, I rang the doorbell until the door fell open.

Elijah stood there with a worried look on his face. Much like the one he had last night.

"Lucy." Elijah said. "What are you doing here."

"You know why I'm here." I told him. "I want to see him Elijah."

He stood there, acting as if he hadn't understood what I was saying.

"I want to see Kol." I practically begged. "Let me see him."

I forced my way through the door when Elijah didn't move out of my way. I tried to run up the stairs to Kol's room, but Elijah grabbed my arm.

"Lucy, wait." He told me with a firm grip on my arm.

"No. I want to see Kol." I tried to pull out of his grasp, but failed.

After a few more times - and when Elijah knew I was calm - he spoke.

"There is something you must know about Kol's situation." Elijah said grimly.

"What are you talking about? What situation?" I asked.

Elijah stood there, still gripping my arm, not saying anything.

"What's wrong with Kol?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Come with me."

Elijah then pulled me through the house, taking me to an unknown destination. We past the dinning room to enter what looked like a second living room. But there was no furniture. Just three coffins.

"What are those?" As if I didn't know.

He didn't answer me. Instead, he took me to one of the coffins. We stood in front of it for a moment. I wondered what was so important in it that he wanted to show me. Something bad was my guess, based on Elijah's face.

Had Kol killed more people after not succeeding with me?

"Lucy, you must know. I had to do what I thought best." Elijah warned.

"Uh...ok?" I said it as a question.

What was he even talking about? What did he have to do for the best?

Asked and Answered.

Elijah opened the lid and in it lay, what seemed to be, a dead Kol. I let out a gasp of horror as I looked at him. He had a dagger in his heart and his skin was gray with all his veins showing. The only thing I could think was:

How could Elijah think this was for the best? Kol hadn't done anything wrong!

"KOL!" I cried and hugged him, as if it would bring him back. "What did you do!"

"He's not dead." Elijah assured me. "Just...sleeping."

"Sleeping?" I asked, tears streamed down my face. "But why?"

Elijah grabbed my arm and turned my body towards him, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Lucy. He was going to kill you."

"No." I shook my head. "He wasn't. He was just mad."

"His anger got out of control. If I didn't come when I did, he would of killed you!" Elijah said.

"No." I kept shaking my head, as if it would change things. "No. No."

"Listen to me, Lucy." Elijah told me.

I was listening, but my focus was on Kol.

"You need to go home now. You need to forget him. Forget this ever happened. And don't come back." Elijah commanded.

"But Kol..." My voice cracked.

"Kol is gone now. You are free from his grasp. Let him go."

I shook my head and tears streaked down my face. I couldn't let him go. I couldn't forget him. I loved him.

I gasped at the thought.

_Love? Did I really love him?_ I looked to Kol laying there and knew.

"I can't, Elijah." I cried. "I love him."

Elijah seemed shocked by my words. I was shocked by my words. I mean, how could anyone love this monster? I don't know, but I did. And nothing and no one could stand in the way of that.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. But you can not." Elijah's pupils dialated.

"No! Don't!" I looked away, but he forced me to look. "Please, don't do this."

But he didn't listen.

"You will go home and forget about Kol, you won't remember him or anything that has happened here. Now go."

And unwillingly, I left.


	10. Memory Loss Problems

**If your wondering why it takes a day and a half, sometimes two, for me to update, it's because I update at 1 am over here. XD**

**I'm a night owl. Just thought you should know. :P**

* * *

I sat in the small room at the doctors office, waiting for Dr. Fell to come back with my CAT scan results. It seemed like forever when she finally came into my room.

"I'm sorry I had to make you wait." She immediately apologized.

"It's fine." I assured her. "Well, did you find anything?"

"I'm sorry but I can't seem to find anything wrong." Dr. Fell said, looking over my chart.

"But I don't remember anything from this past week." I argued. "I've missed school."

"As far as I can tell, your fine. Maybe your brain is just blocking out an unpleasant experience." Dr. Fell suggested.

"So, what now?" I asked. "How do I explain to my teachers about my absence?"

"Don't worry, I'll write you a note. And I want you to stay home tomorrow." It was Sunday currently.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just to give you an extra day to recuperate. Take it easy. Maybe you'll memory will return." She handed me the note she had just written.

"Thanks." I took the note.

"No problem." She smiled. "Is there someone you can call to give you a ride home?"

"No. I live alone." I told her.

"Maybe I can help."

We turned to see Damon Salvatore leaning against the door frame, smirking.

_What is he doing here?_

"Damon." Dr. Fell greeted.

"Meredith." He nodded back. Then turned to me. "It's Lucy, right?"

"Yea." I nodded.

_How the hell does he know my name?_

"Come on. I'll take you home." He turned and gestured for me to follow.

"I don't know..." I said.

"Oh come on." He smirked. "I don't bite."

He and Dr. Fell exchanged a glace as if he had told some kind of inside joke they were only aware of.

"It's ok. He's a...friend of mine." She used the term_ friend_ loosely. "He's safe."

"If you say so." I don't know why, but I trusted her words.

We left the hospital building and headed out to the parking lot. Damon lead me to a light blue 1967 Chevy Camaro (I don't know if that's his car). He walked me to the passenger side of it and opened the car door. I thanked him and got in. He got in on the drivers side and we drove off.

I told him where I lived and for the most part, the car ride was silent. Until he decided to speak up.

"Sexy psycho doctor says you got some memory loss problems." Damon said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Sexy psycho doctor?" Was he talking about Dr. Fell?

"Meredith." He clarified.

"Oh, yea..." Wonder why he called her sexy psycho doctor.

"Hm..." He said.

"Hm, what?" I asked.

"You seriously don't remember meeting me?" He asked, glancing at me.

"We met?" I asked in awe.

Figures, I meet a hot guy and can't even freaking remember. Just my luck.

"Tell me what you _do_ remember." Damon decided to change the direction of our conversation.

"Uh...going home from the grill last Saturday. Maybe Sunday." I said.

I remember clearly. I was reading a really good book when Kol and his brother Klaus showed up.

"That's it?" He asked. "You don't remember hanging out with Kol?"

"I WHAT!" I shouted, causing Damon to jerk the wheel in surprise.

He chuckled. "You were hanging out with Kol all week. You don't remember?"

I shook my head and he sighed in response.

The car ride was silent after that and soon we had arrived at my house.

"Well, this is your stop." He said, smirking.

"Thanks for the ride home." I told him, getting out of the car.

"No problem." He said. "Take it easy."

And with that, he drove off.

Sighing, I walked up my steps to my front door. I went inside and took a shower, wondering why Damon had even showed up at the doctors office anyway. I guess he was just visiting Dr. Fell. She_ did_ say they were friends.

Satisfied with that answer, I stepped out of the shower, dried off, and put on my PJ's. It was only 5, but I just felt tired. It had been a long and confusing day. I wondered what had happened this past week until I fell to sleep.

I was in that same room again. The one with the chandler hanging over me and the fancy paintings littering the walls. But for some reason, there was no furniture in the room. Just three coffins. I was standing in the middle of all three. But the one in front of me was the one I was most concerned about.

There was something important inside it. And I had to find out what was in it.

So, I walked up to it. My hands trembling as I reached for the lid. With a slight tug, I heard it click open. Then slowly, I pulled the lid up. I could just make out a hand and the white lining of the casket. I opened it further, getting to see the chest of the person inside, but I still couldn't see there face.

Who was in this and Why did I feel that I needed to find out?

Wanting to get answers to my questions, I flung the lid open fully, revealing who was in the coffin.

Gasping, I sprung up in bed. I put a hand over my heart, trying to get it's beating back to normal. My room was dark now and I was sure it was late. I glanced over at the clock on my bed side table. It read: 3:45 am confirming my suspicions.

I laid back down going over the dream I just had in my head.

I've been having it for the past two days. Every time I closed my eyes, I ended up in that same room. With those same three coffins. And when I go to open the coffin in front of me, I wake up before I get to see who is inside.

What was my subconscious trying to tell me?


	11. Of Grave Importance

**Guess what!**

**I've decided to update early today! Instead at 1 am I am updating at 1 pm! :D Your welcome. HAHA. **

**And I might even have 2 chapters up today! :D **

******In other news, Your guys reviews always make me smile. :D Keep them coming. **Love you guys! Enjoy your chapter! 

* * *

The next day I headed over to the Salvatore boarding house. Damon seemed to know something and if my subconscious really was trying to tell me something, then maybe I could squeeze a few answers out of him.

I pounded on his door a few times and then rang the door bell. The door flung open shortly to reveal Damon standing behind it. Looking a little irritated, but smirked when he saw me.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised." He smirked. "The ladies love me."

I glared. "Yes, very sex worthy. But that's not why I'm here."

"Straight to business huh?" He asked cockily. "What do you want?"

"Answers." I told him.

He nodded and allowed me to come inside. We went strait to the living room and I sat down on his couch. Damon poured himself a drink and then joined me on the couch.

"A little early for that, don't you think?" I asked.

"Not really." He took a sip. "So why are you here?"

"I told you."

"Answers, right. About what?" He asked.

"About Kol, about you. You seem to know something I don't."

"I probably know a lot of things you don't. Considering your memory loss issue." He smirked.

"This isn't a joke." I said seriously. "Something happened this past week and I want to know what."

"You're right." He told me. "Something did happen this week. And I do know some things you don't."

"You talked to someone." I said, knowing he had to. Yesterday, he was almost as clueless as me.

"I did." He grinned. "Smart girl."

"Just cut to the chase. What happened this past week?" I asked desperately.

"Trust me." Damon took a swig of his drink. "You're better off in the dark."

"No I'm not! It's driving me crazy. I need to know." I told him.

"No, you _want_ to know." He corrected.

"Something bad happened. Someone got hurt. I just know it." I told him.

He looked interested now. I probably shouldn't have blurted that out.

"How do you know someone got hurt?" He asked.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to squirm my way out of this one, I decided to just come clean. Maybe he could give me some insight on the subject.

"For a few days now, I've been having this weird dream." I admitted.

"About what?" He raised an eye brow at me.

"I'm in this room, the same room each time. And there are these coffins."

He leaned in as if the story just got more interesting.

"I go to open the one in front of me, but before I see who's inside, I wake up." I glanced at him, waiting for his opinion.

For a moment, he sat there, staring at me, as if trying to process the information he was just given. Then suddenly, he nodded as if things made sense now.

"You said there were coffins." He asked, I nodded. "How many?"

"Three." I told him.

"Did it ever occur to you to check inside the other coffins?" He wondered.

"No. My main focus is on the coffin in front of me." I said. "Do you think my dream means anything?"

"Oh, it means something." He told me, getting up. "But your going to have to figure it out yourself."

"Can't you just tell me?" I begged.

He lead me to the front door and opened it. I wondered if he was going to throw me out. But he didn't. We stood by the door until he decided to speak.

"Just do what I told you." He said. "Look inside the other coffins. It might help."

Somehow, he directed me outside, so that I was on his porch.

"But if you know something, you should tell me." I said. "What if someone's in danger."

He smirked. "Good luck, princess. You'll need it."

Then he shut the door. Leaving me on his porch dumbfounded.

Guess I was on my own.

I walked down his driveway and headed home.

* * *

I was in that room again. The chandelier hung over my head, the paintings hung on the walls, and the three coffins sat around me. Two behind me, one in front of me. But this time was different. This time, the one in front of me had a dead bolt on it. I tired to pry it off, but it was no use.

It was locked. And it was going to stay locked.

Then I remembered what Damon said. To check the other coffins.

I turned and realized that these coffins had no dead bolt. The were just sitting there, waiting to be opened. I grabbed at the first one. Pulling on the lid slightly until I heard a click. It was open. I lifted the lid a crack and then with one swift move, I threw the lid open and...

Nothing. There wasn't anything in the coffin. It was empty.

I proceeded to the second coffin. This one felt different. I could almost hear the horror movie music playing in the background. Someone was in this coffin. Now I just needed to open it and find out who.

Slowly, I grabbed the lid of the coffin and yanked. I heard the clicking noise, confirming that it was open. I lifted the lid carefully, as if it were very fragile, like glass. I plucked up all the courage I had and threw the lid open.

Elijah.

He was in the coffin, just laying there. Like he was sleeping, but I knew he wasn't. His skin was a dark gray color and his veins were prominent. A single dagger was in his heart. I wondered what would happen if I pulled it out.

I reached for the danger slowly. And just as I was about to grab it, Elijah's eyes popped open and he grabbed my arm, causing me to scream.

I bolted up in bed, sweating. Another dream. I sighed and laid back down. So now I know. If I yank the dagger out, he'll wake. But how is that revevent to what's going on with me right now? What does that have to do with my life? And why Elijah? What does he have to do with this?

I didn't know, but I needed to find out.


	12. The Born-Again Identity

**Guess what!**

**I've decided to update ANOTHER chapter! Am I good or what? HAHA Enjoy my kiddies! :)**

* * *

Curious to know what involvement Elijah had with my memory loss, I headed strait to his house...But where was it. It seems like I should know...like I've been there before. Eventually, I stopped someone and asked for directions. They gave them to me and I headed toward my given direction.

When I finally arrived I knocked on the door and patiently waited for someone to answer. I know, me? Patient? What a change.

As luck would have it, the person I wanted to talk to was the one who opened the door.

"Elijah." I said, testing if he knew me.

"Lucy." He seemed surprised to see me.

"Ah ha!" I pointed a finger in his face. "So you do know me. How?"

Elijah gave me a weird look, as if I had grown to heads. He stared at me for a moment.

"Go home, Lucy."

He tried to shut the door in my face, but I slipped through and went inside before he could. Yea, I'm like a ninja.

"No." I said firmly. "Tell me what's going on. Why can't I remember you? And what's happened this past week?"

"You don't need to know. All you need to know is that everything's fine. You can go home." He gestured to the door.

"Tell me what happened." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm not leaving until you do."

He sighed, realizing it was pointless to argue with me.

"How did you know to come to me?" He asked.

"This is going to sound crazy, but it came to me in a dream." I admitted.

He nodded, standing where he was and then motioned for me to follow him. I had no clue where we were going but I was getting the weirdest sense of deja vu. He lead me to _the_ room. Not just a room, _the_ room I've been dreaming about.

Elijah and I stood looking over the room, then he moved forward toward the coffin that I was trying to open in my dream. I followed and stood by him.

"I tried to give you peace." Elijah said. "But it seems your mind is more powerful than I thought."

"My mind is more powerful?" I think I'm going to laugh. Who was he, yoda? "What are you talking about?"

"Are you sure you want your memories back?" He asked.

"But I can't get them back." I said.

Or could I?

"But if you could, would you?" He questioned.

"Of course." I scoffed.

"There is no turning back. What you are about to witness is something of true horror." Elijah warned.

"I don't care. I want to remember." I told him.

"Fine." He looked me strait in the eye as his pupils dialated. "Then remember."

And all of it came rushing back. Like a wall had broken in my mind and the memories that were behind it, flooded out and washed over every inch of my mind.

I remembered everything.

"Kol." I felt my eyes water. "He's in the coffin."

"Yes." Elijah nodded. "I'm sorry, I can erase your memories again, if you prefer, but somehow, I think you'll just end up back here."

I nodded. "Your right. I will."

"I know this must be hard for you." He said.

"No. I don't think you do. The man I love is laying in a coffin!" I shouted. "And it's all your fault."

Tears leaked out of my eyes and down my cheeks. I was so angry with him. But I was also sad. Sad that Kol was laying in a coffin practically dead.

"It seemed best at the time. But maybe..." He trailed off, looking at the coffin.

"But maybe what?" I asked.

"Maybe I was wrong."

Was he suggesting what I think he was suggesting?

"Are you saying..." I hoped he could figure out the rest.

He nodded. "Yes. I think it's time to wake Kol."

I could hug this man. Right now. I really could. And that's saying something, I'm not much of a hugger.

So, I hugged him.

"Thank you, Elijah." I cried.

"I didn't realize it until after I erase your memories." He said, pulling away. "But Kol's changed."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He used to kill a different girl every night. Completely drain her of her blood, lost in the bloodlust." He paused.

"But?"

"But he hasn't since he's met you." He smiled at me. "He only wanted you. No one else."

Wow. Way to make a girl blush.

"You challenge him. You make him question his life and decisions." Elijah continued.

I didn't say anything.

"I think you could be good for him." He said, opening the casket. "And maybe he's good for you too."

He pulled the dagger out of Kol's chest. With some time, the gray of Kol's skin turned back to it's original frosty color and the veins died down.

Kol gasped and opened his eyes, looking at me right away.

"Hello, love." Kol smirked. "Miss me?"

* * *

**YAY! KOL IS BACK! WOOHOO!**


	13. Caged Heat

**Kol has been missing for 4 chapters. Can you believe it? Horrible.**

**Well, Kol will just have to make up for lost time. ;)**

* * *

"Hello brother." Kol sneered at Elijah. "How did it feel daggering your own sibling?"

"I did what I had to." Elijah said calmly.

"I bet." Kol glared at him.

I stood there, just looking at him for a minute, giving myself time to appreciate this moment. Then out of nowhere I stepped inbetween Kol and Elijah and hugged him.

"I missed you so much." I cried on Kol's chest.

Kol stood there frozen for a minute, then he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"As have I." He admitted, putting his chin on top of my head.

"I'll leave you two be." Elijah then stepped out of the room, but not before Kol could say something.

"We aren't done here brother." Kol reminded him.

But Elijah ignored him and left.

"How long was I out?" Kol pulled away to look at me, but didn't let go.

"A few days, I think." Trying to remember myself.

"Thanks for the concern." He said coldly.

I stepped out of our embrace and glared at him.

"My apologizes, oh great one. But I was a bit preoccupied trying to remember what Elijah had made me forget." I hissed.

Suddenly Kol didn't look so distant anymore. In fact - if I wasn't mistaken - he look a little concerned.

"Elijah erased your memory?" He narrowed his eyes.

Maybe I shouldn't of said that.

"Uh..." I hugged him. "I've missed you!"

He did not find my joke funny, but then suddenly his gaze was on my arm. He must of noticed something because he lifted my shirt sleeve and there were four purple lines imprinted on my forearm. I quickly pulled the sleeve down.

"Did I do that?" He asked, not taking his gaze or hand off my arm.

"Yea." I nodded.

It was before he got daggered, when he dragged me around town. I didn't even notice them until now. And you'd think I would. But I didn't.

"I hadn't realized I grabbed you so hard." He said, his face void of emotion.

"It's fine." I smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" His face slowly changed to anger. "I hurt you!"

Kol knocked a vase off a nearby table, out of pure anger. It shattered to pieces on the ground.

Wow, he was really torn up about this.

"Kol." I grabbed his arm and forced him to look at me. "Please don't get mad. It's fine, really. I'm just glad _you're_ ok."

He glared down at me, not saying anything at first, then he pulled me into another hug. I let out a squeak of surprise, but hugged him back.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" He wondered aloud.

"Because I care about you." I admitted.

Kol looked down at me and gave me one of his signature smirks. I felt my heart skip a beat as I gazed up at him, staring like an idiot.

"I always did like the sound of your heart skipping a beat." Kol smirked.

"Always? We've only known each other for a week." I laughed.

"You forget how we've been stalking each other." He chuckled. "Before we met."

"Oh yea." I said.

"What do you say we go up to my room and catch up on some lost time." He winked.

Uh, did he just imply...the s word? (sex, in case you were wondering XD)

"Are you saying..." I paused. "That we..." I motioned between us.

"Yes." He answered before I could put the words together.

I stayed silent, looking up at him. It was obvious that horror was written all over my face.

Kol's face went serious and he pulled me extremely close to him. Our bodies flush against each other.

"I want you to make love to me." He said.

My heart speed up as I tried to process what he was saying. I mean I know what he was saying, but why was he saying it...to me. He wanted me? I still don't understand how this handsome fella could even bare the thought of kissing me and now he wants to...

THIS IS TOO MUCH!

"Don't be afraid." He whispered in my ear. "I'll be gentle."

His hand came up to brush a lock of hair out of my face, which only caused my body to go rigid. I couldn't stop shaking. I didn't know if it was because I was scared or because I just wanted him that bad but couldn't say it aloud.

He must of noticed because he hushed me and hugged me. His hand rubbing circles on my back to calm me. And it did a bit. Kol picked me up bridal style and speed off. Before I could blink, we were standing in his room.

He put me down and locked the door behind him.

I gulped.

_I don't think I have a choice in this._

* * *

**Do not worry my kind viewers. The good stuff is going to be in the next chapter ;) **

**P.s. Got all your reviews, sorry if it took so long to post.**


	14. Surrender Yourself to Me

**The chapter you've been waiting for...I feel dirty! HAHA! **

**Sorry if it kinda sucks, I'm not good with these kind of scenes. **

**HAHA. Sucks...get it, cause it's a vampire story. xD**

* * *

Kol walked towards me and I backed away from him. I kept backing away from him until the backs of my knees hit the bed. By then, Kol was standing in front of me, only a few inches away. Looking down at me. He brought his hand up to touch my cheek but I turned my head away.

"Don't." I could feel my eyes water.

He sighed. "Lucy."

"J-just." I took a deep breath. "Don't."

"Why?" He questioned, his eyes hardening. "Don't you love me?"

My mouth gaped open at him, but I quickly regained my composure.

"No." I lied.

Kol chuckled. "Lying's a sin you know."

"I'm not lying." I snapped at him.

"Don't raise your tone with me." He warned.

"Why not? Are you going to beat me if I do?" I challenged.

"You know I wouldn't-"

"Save it." I glared. "You've already proved to me that you can't control your anger."

I pointed to the bruises on my arms. In reality, everything I was saying was a lie. I loved him, I wanted him. But I was scared. And I was hoping that if I got him angry enough, he'd forget about wanting me.

He smiled darkly at me. "At least I don't whore around with every guy in town."

"I haven't whored around with anyone." I snapped. "I'm a virgin, you prick!"

Kol's face showed complete surprise, like he was unaware that I was a virgin, and then suddenly he smirked down at me. As if he had just figure out what I had been doing. How I've been getting him angry on purpose, to avoid what he wanted to do with me.

"You're afraid." It wasn't a question.

I didn't say anything.

He cupped my cheeks. "I told you I'd be gentle. There's no need to be frightened."

Still, I said nothing. I just looked him in the eyes. Completely hypnotized by his intense gaze. Slowly, he brought his lips down to mine, to were they were only brushing. I gasped at the feeling, wanting to feel more. As if reading my mind, he kissed me fully on the lips.

I didn't respond at first, I stood there frozen. Just enjoying the feel of his lips on mine. They were so soft. And before I knew it, I was kissing back. He smirked into the kiss, gloating about how he'd one. Our lips moved in sync with each other, tasting each other, and wanting more.

His mouth opened and he slid his tongue across my bottom lip. I parted for him and he pushed his way into my mouth. It was pointless battling for dominance. He had made it very clear that he was the one in control.

His tongue scowered every inch of my mouth, memorizing every bit of it. Kol's hands went from my cheeks down to my shoulders, down my back, and to the back of my thighs. With one quick motion he picked me up and placed me on the bed. Our lips never parting once.

I was a bit shocked that there was so much heat radiating from his body. He was a vampire after all. They are suppose to be cold and dead right? I put the thought out of my mind and focused back on my previous activity.

Kol's hands supported him as he laid on top of me. His body pressing against me, only making me want him more. He rubbed his clothed manhood against my core and I moaned into the kiss. I felt him smirk as he repeated the process.

Needing air, he pulled away from my lips and made a trail of wet kisses down my neck. He licked and bit my sweet spots, making me moan again. I lifted my head and began mimicking him and made a trail of kisses down his neck. He groaned when I grazed my teeth over his neck.

He pulled away from my neck, looking me in the eyes, panting. I was doing the same. Then he brought his lips back down on mine and started kissing me again. His hand went under my shirt and slowly made it's way up to the valley between my breasts.

Then he picked me up a moment and pulled the shirt off with incredible speed. Kol stared down at my shirtless figure. I tried to hide it by placing my hands over my chests but he gripped my wrists before I could.

"Don't." He kissed in-between by breasts. "You're beautiful."

I blushed as he continued kissing me, all the way down to my stomach. He flicked his tongue in my belly button causing me to squirm. He unbuttoned my pants and slowly slid the zipper down. Then took them off completely. I lay below him, almost fully naked.

With his hands, he spread my legs and kissed my left thigh. He made a trail all the way up on both of them. He placed his head between my legs, with my panties still on, he licked my core. I moaned in response.

There was fire in the pit of my stomach and I could feel my core throb, wanting to be touched more.

I was getting a bit upset that he had some many clothes on. Why was I the only one half naked? So before he could go down on me again, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up for a kiss. Then while our tongues massaged each others, I lifted his shirt off.

Of course, I had trouble and he helped me get off him. Then I moved to his pants and pulled those off as well. He discarded them to the floor with all our other clothes. No we were half naked.

I stared at him for a moment, then snapped out of my daze. I pushed him over so that I was the one on top. He grinned up at me and I placed kisses all over his bare chest. He groaned when I went down the waistline of his boxers.

I brought my head back up and met him with another kiss. I decided it was my turn to tease him. So, I rubbed our clothed bottom halves of our bodies together. He groaned again and flipped me over quickly.

He kissed me, yet again, and then moved down my neck. He licked in between my breasts and with his right hand, he massaged one of them as his mouth went to the other. I couldn't take the teasing anymore. He must of noticed this because he then slipped off my bra and underwear.

Now I was naked in front of him, but I had no desire to hide my body. I was too busy thinking about him satisfying my needs.

While looking down at me, he placed two fingers on my core and then inserted them. I wanted to scream, it felt so good, but I keep my voice quite, considering the other people that lived in the house.

He slowly moved them in and out. Again and again, I could feel myself almost come and then he took his fingers out. I whimpered at the loss. He smirked and kissed me.

I yanked at his boxers, hoping he'd get the picture. He did.

"Someone's a little impatient." He smirked.

I ignored his comment and continued to pull at his boxers. He complied and took them off.

He positioned himself above me and placed the tip of his manhood on my womanhood. I moaned beckoning him with my eyes to press in. He did.

When he entered me, and his entire length was in me I felt I was gong to explode. He was so big. But it didn't hurt too much. He was being gentle. He went out of me and slowly went back in. A tear escaped my eye.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, worried.

"No." I said instantly. "Keep going."

And he did. Kol pushed in and out of me slowly until I gave him the ok to go faster. He still went somewhat slow. He pushed in and out at a medium pace, but after a while I could tell he need to go faster than this. It was fast enough for him.

I nodded, giving him an ok to go. He picked up his pace and I moaned along with him as we started to reach our climax. His face began to change into his vampire face and I knew he needed to feed. I titled my head to the side and he struck.

instantly, I climaxed, he however, didn't until after he feed.

Even after our juices were spilled he pushed in me a few more times before he pulled out.

Panting, he rolled over to my side and put the blankets on both of us. Pulling me close to him.

Within no time at all, we both fell asleep.


	15. It's Not Enough To Say Goodbye

I turned over in bed and almost screamed. Kol was sleeping next to me and that's when I remembered. Everything we did last night. In fact, I was still currently naked right now. Reaching for his shirt I plucked it off the ground and put it on. I decided to take a shower now, before pervert over there got up.

I grabbed some clothes and headed inside the bathroom. Which was conveniently connected to his room. I was a little shocked he hadn't woken up yet. Either I was being extremely quite or he was just that tired...or maybe a bit of both.

I shrugged it off and did my daily morning routine.

When I walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed, I wasn't too shocked to see Kol up in bed. Well, he was laying down, dressed of course, smirking at me as I came out of the bathroom.

"Morning, darling." Kol grinned.

"Morning." I blushed, remembering last night, and covered up subconsciously.

"No use in doing that." He chuckled. "I've already seen everything."

I glared at him, knowing my face was red as a tomato from embarrassment. But I couldn't stay mad at him for long. With him laying there, smirking at me all cute like. I grinned and laid down next to him. He put his arm around me and pulled me in.

Kol brushed a few loose hairs out of my eyes, staring at me intensely.

"There only one thing that could make this better." He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You, becoming a vampire." He said seriously.

For a moment, I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open. Then, I jumped away from him, sitting up, as if I had just been burned by him.

"What?" I asked, as if I hadn't heard him correctly.

"We could spend eterinity together." He said, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Only one problem." I told him.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I don't want to be a vampire." I glared.

I really didn't. I didn't want to live for eternity, I was already having trouble coping with living for the next few years. I was a mess. If I could barely stand a normal human life, How was I going to cope with living as long as a vampire's life?

"But we could be together." He reached for me. "Forever."

I slapped his hand out of the way.

"I don't want to live forever!" I shouted, standing up and away from the bed.

I could see it happening. His anger bubbling under the surface. He was about to do something stupid, I just knew it. And bam! Just as I predicted. He speed up to me, with his vampire speed. A gush of wind sending my hair all over the place, but I stood my ground. I wouldn't be intimidated by him.

"Well, we'll just see about that." He smirked down at me.

Before I can do anything, Kol bit into his wrist and forced it into my mouth. He pulled me into his chest and doesn't move his arm. I'm forced to drink the red liquid spewing out of it. It tastes awful and I gag instantly. But he pets my hair, whispering that it will be over soon.

And then, he pulled his wrist away, turned me, and snaps my neck with one quick motion.

I'm out like a light.

* * *

I wake up with a killer pain in my neck. A crick? But then I remember that Kol snapped my neck after forcing me to drink his blood. At first, I'm pissed at him, and then, fear takes over realizing that I'm dead.

I sat up, just noticing now that I'm in his bed.

"Morning again, darling."

I jumped away at his voice and turned to see him there, smirking at me. Holding some kind of red bag of liquid in his hands.

"Is that blood?" My eyes widened as I stared at it.

"Why yes it is." He offered it to me. "Drink it. You'll feel better."

I take it out of his hands, acting as if I'm actually going to drink this crap. I smiled at him and then tossed the bag to the far wall of the room. He stared at me wide eyed for a moment, then smirked.

"I told you. I don't want to be a vampire." I reminded him.

"So you've said." He grinned, then frowned noticing my non-changing face. "Oh, come on. You'll love it, I promise!"

"I have to drink blood in order to become a vampire right?" I asked, praying it was true.

"Yes." He nodded.

"And if I don't?" I questioned.

"You'll die." He said grimly.

"Good." I said. "That's exactly what I want."

He glared at me. "You mean to say you're _not_ going to transition into a vampire?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying." I smiled darkly at him.

"Then get out." He told me.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"You heard me." He snapped. "I said get out! I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

The douche. He had his way with me and then forced me to become a vampire. If he would of given me a few years to think about it, I might of done it, but since he forced me, any of that is gone. And it's all his fault.

And now he has the gall to blame me? No. Not gonna happen.

But instead of lashing out on him, I decided to leave. But before I left, I turned to him.

"You know, if you would of given me time to think about it. I might of considered being a vampire. Spending eternity with the one I love. But now that's all gone. All because you couldn't wait. You acted on anger and impulse and now your losing the only person that ever loved you."

And with that, I left.

I went to the cemetery and spent hours there. Hoping that maybe, he'd come by and say his goodbye's to me. But he never came. I died by my grandmothers gravestone. At least knowing that one person was on the other side waiting for me with open arms. And that brought me peace.

All bitterness aside, I just hoped that someday Kol would forgive me for leaving him all alone.

And that maybe someday we would meet again on the other side.

* * *

**So sad. :'( The ending has come and the story is over.**

**However, soon I will probably have another TVD story up. A Damon/OC/Kol story. :)**

**Thanks again to all my followers and reviewers. :D**


	16. Epilogue

**So I read your guys reviews, like always, and decided to make this. :)**

**I was actually thinking about this the other day. So I figured, Why not?**

**Everything is in Kol's POV. I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Kol's POV**

"You know, if you would of given me time to think about it. I might of considered being a vampire. Spending eternity with the one I love. But now that's all gone. All because you couldn't wait. You acted on anger and impulse and now your losing the only person that ever loved you."

And with that, she left.

I scoffed at her comment.

She's blaming me for this now? As If this is my fault. She had the choice to become a vampire and she choose not to. She's the one that walked away, not me. I gave her the choice to spend eternity with me and she declined.

Stupid girl.

I must of laid there on my bed, just staring at the ceiling, for what seemed like hours. My thoughts drifted to Lucy. Where she was, what she was doing, how she was spending her last moments.

Damn.

I couldn't think about that. She's the one who walked out. She left me.

But still...

I got it. Why she didn't want to become a vampire. Who would want to be a monster? A blood sucking freak. And who, in their right mind, would want to live for so long? Alone. But that's just it. She wasn't alone. She had me. And she threw it all away.

_Why?_ That was the only question I was left with. _Why did she walk away? Did she not love me?_

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of these selfish thoughts. At this point, I found myself pacing my bedroom. It's not like I didn't care. I did. I mean, I know I shouldn't of forced her to turn, but she wouldn't have if I didn't.

_Wouldn't she?_ My inner voice said. _She loved you._ _If you would have just gave her some time..._

I growled and knocked over my lamp that was on one of the desk in my room. It made a loud thwak as it hit the ground and shattered to pieces. I stopped and stared at it for a moment.

_If I keep doing that, I'm not going to have any furniture left._

Just then, my bedroom door flung open and a very angry looking Klaus entered my room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I smirked.

"What happened?" Klaus asked, ignoring my question.

"I have to go." I said suddenly.

I speed past him and out of the house. Not waiting for a reply from him. I had to find Lucy. Maybe it wasn't too late to say goodbye. To fix things.

* * *

I ended up in a nearby cemetery. She was around here somewhere. I could smell her. I just hoped I wasn't too late.

_Where the hell is she?_

I got my answer. I saw her slumped over on a grave. I instantly ran over to her and tried to wake her.

"Lucy." I shook her. "Lucy, wake up. Please wake up."

She didn't move.

"Lucy, come on. I came all this way to find you and your not even going to wake up?" I chuckled weakly, placing her head in my lap.

Nothing. She didn't move an inch. At this time, I realized she wasn't breathing. No movement in her chest, her skin was cold and pale. She was gone.

I hugged her body close to mine, holding onto her for dear life. Silently pray that she would just wake up and all of this would be over. She'd laugh and I'd say I'm sorry and everything would just be fine.

But it wasn't so.

She wasn't waking up. She was dead and there was nothing I could do about that.

A tear slipped down my cheek and landed on her forehead. A few more fell down my face and onto hers. So I was silently sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy." I whispered. "I never meant for this. I just wanted us to be together forever. I wanted to spend my whole life with you."

Silence.

"You were right. I should of given you time, but I was only thinking about myself. Now I'll have to live forever with that decision." I admitted to her.

I looked down at her, waiting for a response. But of course, I knew she couldn't.

I picked her up and grabbed a shovel. Digging a small grave for her. Then I placed her in the swallow grave, not really wanting to part with her, and buried her.

For the next few years, I went to her grave everyday. Coming by with flowers and just telling her all the things she were missing.

And then, at some point, I just stopped visiting her grave. I don't know why. I assume it was because it just reminded me of what I lost. Of the mistake I made.

And I couldn't love a ghost forever.

It was time to move on. She'd want that for me.


End file.
